Orange Sun
by Cokorro
Summary: How will Ichigo's and Orihime's relationship turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo and Orihime

Two quick raps on the door caused Orihime's train of thought to come to a stop. "Coming!" She yelled. Orihime got up and ran over towards the door of her small apartment. She slowley opened the door. "Hello?" She said quietly. Orihime gasped as Ichigo was standing befor her drenched from the rain. "Can I come in?" He asked. "O-of course" She stammered.

When Ichigo came in Orihime offered him a towel to dry himself of with. "Thanks." He said before sitting down on her couch. " I'll go make some tea" said Orihime, but just as she was about to get up Ichigo said "I have a favor to ask.." Ichigo suddenly remmoved his jacket to reveal a tiny puppy. "I found him in the rain and I realized how close I was to your house so I came over"Orihime starred at the tiny puppy for a few momment before saying with a smile "Cute~" Ichigo smiled back befor handing the puppy to her.

"Are you going to keep it at your house?" asked Orihime. "Um..Well..I was hoping you could hold onto him for a while... is that okay?" To Orihime this was the first time he had asked a favor from her so she blushed a little. "Alright" She said. "Should I name it?"Asked Orihime. "For now I guess a name is needed..." Replied Ichigo. "What about the name... Paku?" Said Orihime. It was her favorit fairytale charecter. "..Paku..Wierd but okay." Orihime took a second look at Ichigo and saw just how wet he really was. "Umm..uh.." Orihime blushed a little. "W- would you like to use my shower?" Orihime bowed her head so that Ichigo couldn't see her embaressed face. "..Sure, is it okay if I use your dryer too?" Ichigo responded. "Okay" said Orihime feeling quite relieved that he didn't decied to go home.

Instead of feeling nervous that Ichigo was taking a shower in her house Orihime decided to take out some of her brothers clothes. After she had laid the clothes down in front of the bathroom door Orihime made some coffee. Orihime herd the bathroom door open and shut quiqly only to hear it open once more folloed by Ichigo's voice. " Thanks for the clothes Orihime".

Orihime placed the coffee down on the small table. "Here" she said as she passed a cup to Ichigo. They drank the coffee in silence. Suddenly Paku jumped up onto the table only to spill the coffee on Orihime's chest and lap. Ichigo's eyes where wide with shock "Orihime! Are you okay?!" Orihime revoverd from the shock and responded "Yes.. I am gonna go take a shower." As Orihime got up and stepped towards the bathroom Ichigo began to clean up the mess.

When Orihime finished washing, she realized that she forgot to bring clothes in. Heavely blushing Orihime spoke loud enough for Ichigo to hear her " Ichigo.. c- can you please turn around?" "Why?" Ichigo said. "Uh.. I forgot my clothes" Orihime said pulling the towel around her tighter. "S-s-sure" Orihime herd Ichigo say. Orehime stepped out the door and beggan to walk to her room when suddenly she tripped. When Orihime opended her eyes she found herself in Ichigo's arms. "S- sorry Ichigo..uh- I-" But befor Orihime could say another word she found herself flipped over underneath Ichigo. She could feel his breath hot on her cheeks. "Orihime" She herd him say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you like me Orihime?" Ichigo said as he held himself overtop of her. "W-why are you doing this Ichi-" Before she could finish the sentence she felt Ichigo's mouth on hers. So many thoughts were passing through Orihime's head, but she couldn't pay attention to them at all. Just a moment later the phone rang. Ichigo immediately froze and got up to a sitting position. "Uh-um sorry" Said Ichigo. He then picked up his clothes and bag and walked out the door.

The next day Orihime was zoned out for almost the entire day. Until Rukia leaned over to look at her lunch. "Orihime!!! Are you sick?!" Life returned to Orihime's eyes. "Huh? Whats wrong?" Asked Orihime. "Orihime, you are eating a NORMAL lunch, how is that possible?!" Orihime just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating. 'Why did Ichigo do that to me last night?' thought Orihime.

When Orihime was walking back to class she saw the last person she wanted to see. Ichigo and Keigo were walking her way. 'Be brave Orihime' she thought as she started to walk towards the two boys planning to say something to Ichigo but when she got close to him he acted as if she weren't there and walked by.

At that moment Orihime's heart went cold. She felt a tear come to her eye. Ashamed she ran away as fast as she could not knowing where she was going. When she opened her eyes again she was in an unfamiliar place defiantly not on school grounds.

She looked around her only to see that she was in an alley. Orihime decided to keep going strait as a way out however 3 men appeared at the exit of the alley. "Look what we have here!" said one of the men. They took several steps closer, one of them reached their hand out to touch Orihime. "Nooo!" Orihime screamed. But no one came.

Suddenly a fist came from behind Orihime only to nock out one of the men.

"Step away from her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ichigo??" Orihime said. Before he said anything to her he beat up the men and walked out of the alley with Orihime. "Ichi-" Orihime was cut of by a sudden burst of laughter. "No, princess, it is me your prince Kon!" He said dramatically. Orihime felt her hope drop a little and at the same time lift with the laughter that Kon had caused. Kon seemed to notice her change in mood. "W-whats wrong Orihime I-I didn't do any thing ye- but its not like I was planning to or anything.. heh" Kon said nervously. "Oh! Its not your fault Kon.." Orihime tried to smile but it didn't work out very well. Kon studied her for a moment then grabbed he arm and ran. "W-where are we going??" Orihime said between breaths. "You'll see" said Kon with a smirk on his face.

When Kon had finally stopped running Orihime bent down slightly to catch her breath. When she recovered she looked around to find them by the river. It was almost sunset and the orange sun reflected off the water. "I'll go and get us some ice cream" said Kon. "Wait! Isn't that wallet Ichigo's?" Said Orihime. "Well yea but right now I am Ichigo" Kon said with a mischievous grin. He came back with a chocolate ice cream in one hand and a vanilla in the other. "Which one 'ya want?" Asked Kon. "I am fine with whatever." Said Orihime as Kon handed her the chocolate.

They sat there for a while in silence eat their ice creams. " You feeling better now?" Asked Kon. " Y-yes. Thank you for asking" This time when Orihime smiled back she felt a genuine smile come onto her face. Kon looked pleased and leaned over to lick some of the ice cream that was dripping. Orihime blushed. 'It is okay for me to act like this right?' Orihime thought 'I mean, right now he is Ichigo right?'

While thinking of these thoughts she didn't notice that Kon and her were being watched…


End file.
